Runaway Boy
Runaway Boy is the second serial of AOALT Series Three. This episode is recognised for introducing Kyle Smythe's younger brother Paul Smythe, and seeing a family conflict for the Smythe family aswell as a wide scale invasion of the Grifawkis. Plot Part One It's an ordinary day on Bannerman Road - until a Police Car arrives, and a gleeful Rian is seen rushing onto the scene excited at what this means for her. It is soon revealed the police have found a 15 year old boy Paul Smythe - he is seen to be livid with Rian, and acts very aggressively. As Sarah Jane, Kyle and Bethany step outside - Kyle soon realizes that that the boy is infact his half-brother, who had ran away a few years back. Tension ensues, as Paul and Rian get into a huge, blazing row; Sarah Jane suggests they should all calm down, to which Paul snaps at her - he then tells Kyle that he has one hour to explain why he shouldn't get away from Bannerman Road as soon as possible. Paul enters Sarah Jane's house to speak to Kyle, whilst Sarah Jane makes him a cup of Hot Chocolate - Paul explains that he appreciates there concern, but he has to leave as soon as possible in order to find his father. Kyle and Paul then get into an argument - where Kyle gets the impression Paul is hiding something from him, and tells him that he can't leave again; however Paul demands a reason why he should stay, to which Kyle responds he has to find the reason himself. Sarah Jane and Bethany head up to the attic to give the two brothers some space, Sarah Jane discusses that humans can be the most complicated race in the universe - and that everyone has their own baggage. Sarah Jane then heads downstairs to talk to Paul, to which Paul reveals if he told Kyle the truth about his family matters it would destroy him and rip his world apart; he goes on to explain that his adopted Mum and biological father had a huge row, which resulted in his father leaving - he then made a promise to himself that he'd leave and walk the earth to find him. Sarah Jane later tries to comfort Kyle and tells him that everything will be ok, and that arguments and family problems are a part of life - and help us to reflect and become better people; Kyle then cheers up and heads downstairs. Meanwhile Bethany is home at her apartment when she see's a newsreport about an alien disturbance in a warehouse - and that the alien has been eating away at resources and supplies; it is also said that UNIT are on the scene. Bethany then realizes how UNIT have responded to extra-terrestrials in the past and decides to go and investigate herself. Whilst outside the warehouse Captain Brickston and around 30 UNIT troops are seen surrounding the area, he informs his assistant Maxwell to enter the warehouse with him. Bethany then grabs her jacket, and takes Kyle's Sonic Screwdriver from a drawer - she then heads to a friend Steve's around the corner to borrow his Jaguar Car. Bethany soon arrives on the scene, she explains her credentials and how she knows Sarah Jane Smith and explains they may need a bit of extra-terrestial help - she then takes out the Sonic Screwdriver as proof. Bethany then phones Kyle to tell him she is at UNIT and explains about the alien in the warehouse - Kyle then tells her to stay where she is and to not do anything stupid, however Bethany is adamant to prove her independence and refuses. Kyle informs Sarah Jane that they have a situation on there hands - Kyle then jokes to his brother that he is about to turn his world upside down. Sarah Jane, Kyle and Paul then head to the warehouse in Sarah Jane's car. Bethany then heads into the warehouse with Brickston, Maxwell and a female named Alexa - they then see the alien a Grifawkis; Bethany warms them to not shoot, and tells them that not knowing about the creature does not give them an excuse to kill it. Bethany tries to empathise with the creature and help it, however both Maxwell and Brickston suggest that shooting the creature dead would be the best course of action; just as they go to do so, an old man dressed in a boiler suit arrives - his name is Sizlaac. The Grifawkis then roars at Alexa - as Sizlaac explains that the creature is hungry, so very hungry - he exclaims there are many more Grifawkis hovering above the planet, just ready and waiting to feast. The Grifawkis then backs the team into a corner, with it's mouth wide open - Sizlaac comments it's time to decide, who will be eaten first? Bethany panics not knowing what to do, as the camera pans out to confirm what Sizlaac had previously revealled... Hundreds of Grifawkis ships, with even more creatures inside! Part Two Kyle is seen using a spare Sonic - which beeps as he gets closer to the warehouse, he exclaims to Paul that is tuned into Bethany's DNA; which Paul exclaims he finds that a bit odd, wondering whether there is any trust issues in the relationship. Sarah Jane, Kyle and Paul then enter the warehouse, to which he raises his Sonic in the air - and disables the Grifawkis's defence device; meaning that the creature is no longer immune to bullets. Sizlaac retorts he has expecting reinforcements and not petty little children, Kyle threatens the Sizlaac that he and the others will stop whatever he has planned - to which he responds that Kyle may savour his victory for now, as he disappears in a bolt of blue light. Production This episode was written by Tybo shortly after completing An Oath of Vengeance which was the Series Opener and crossover with Ms Jones. Tybo was keen to introduce a third character to the team, and decided it would be more original to have the new recruit be related to a member of the team - he also wanted to explore the issue of running away from home, and the effect it has on the people left behind. Tybo wanted the episode to have more of a soap feel rather than Sc-Fi, with the alien element being more of a sub-plot - and a way for Kyle to bond with Paul, aswell as showing him an exciting new life and giving him hope and prosperity. Continuity - Kyle's parents both previously appeared in Series One of AOALT. - UNIT make an appearance - having previously featured in S2: Traitor of the Royans - Mr Smith reports that the Grifawkis originate from Raxacoricofallapatorious - the home planet of the Slitheen. - Sarah Jane is seen contacting her son Luke Smith at the end of the episode - after seeing the breakdown of Kyle and his own mothers relationship. Broadcast and Reception Broadcast History The episode aired in two parts on the 5th and 12th March 2011. Critical Reception The episode was genuinely recieved well by readers with an AI score of 81. Many reviewers praised Paul's introduction, and also Bethany's growing independance. External Links *Runaway Boy on Doctor Who Online Forums Category:Fan Fiction Scripts